


Rebel, Rebel, How Could They Know?

by duchessofthemoonbase



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Poe has had it up to HERE with droids, Secret Relationship, Secret Sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofthemoonbase/pseuds/duchessofthemoonbase
Summary: They're...not as sneaky as they think.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 30
Kudos: 77





	Rebel, Rebel, How Could They Know?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draco_sollicitus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/gifts).



> A birthday gift for the lovely and talented Draco_sollicitus. :) Thank you for all of your wonderful stories, so many of which I've returned to again and again and that have absolutely come to define Damerey for me. I hope you have an awesome day! <3

“You know what you are? You’re difficult. You’re a difficult man.”

Poe raised his eyebrows at Rey and smirked. “You don’t really think that.”

“I do,” Rey said.

“No you don’t,” Poe said. “If you really thought that you wouldn’t be so flustered around me.”

Rey scoffed. “Well of course I’m flustered, Poe! Look at the state you returned the Falcon in!”

“No,” Poe said, leaning in closer. “There’s bad flustered,” he whispered, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “…and then there’s _good flustered._ ”

Rey blushed, feeling heat coil low in her gut. “Oh, I…I don’t know what you mean.”

Poe leaned in, brushing his lips against her ear. “If you like, we can go back to my quarters and see how much more flustered I can make you…”

Rey smiled and took his hand, following him back to his room—

—and that was where their secret started.

***

“No one has any reason to come in here,” Poe said, unbuttoning his shirt. “I think we’re good.”

“You sure?”

“I scanned the entire Falcon for human lifeforms and locked the door. We’re alone.”

“Mmm…” Rey said, running a hand through his curls. “I like the sound of that.”

Poe lifted Rey onto the Dejarik table, kissing her until they were practically horizontal on top of it, sighing and gasping as they began to pull away layers of clothing.

“My _word.”_

They both froze to see a tall, golden droid standing over them.

“Commander, what _exactly_ are you doing?” he asked.

Poe took a deep breath, looking so annoyed that Rey had to stop herself from laughing. “Threepio, do you think we could um…you think we could have a moment alone?”

“Yes, sir, but I must insist I ask what—”

“Have you ever heard of Rule 197 of Dejarik?” Rey asked.

“Why no,” C-3PO said. “I haven’t.”

“Well, um,” Rey said. “When you take two of someone’s pieces out,” she gestured to Poe, who was still mostly on top of her, his shirt thrown aside. “…this…happens...”

“I _say_ ,” C-3PO said. “That explains why Princess Leia and Han Solo did that all those years ago! I really _must_ upgrade my databanks with these new rules.”

***

Breakfast on base was a strange mix of fish from the nearby creek and a native purple fruit that grew on the nearby trees. The Resistance members sat on the ground in groups, discussing their work for the day.

“Hey you two,” Rose said as Poe and Rey sat down next to her. “Why weren’t you guys at the party last night? Important business?”

“Mhm. Yes,” Rey said, biting into a piece of fruit.

“Very important,” Poe added.

Finn raised his eyebrows. “Not gonna tell us about it?”

“Nope,” Poe and Rey said at the same time, and Finn and Rose traded suspicious looks.

***

Rey was spread out on the forest floor, sighing as aftershocks of bliss ran through her body. Poe was pressed against her, the two of them lying on a blanket in the middle of a quiet grove.

“Finally,” Rey said. “We finally got a moment alone.”

“We sure did, sunshine,” Poe said, kissing her until he felt a hard metallic bump on his foot.

“BB-8?”

_“Poe! I came right away as I heard Rey make a noise of great distress! I am here to assist her!”_

Poe sighed. “Oh, no buddy, that wasn’t a…um…it wasn’t a bad noise.”

BB-8 beeped skeptically.

“See?” Rey said, sitting up. “I’m completely fine.”

_“But then why did Rey make that noise? I must protect her.”_

Poe sighed. “Look, buddy. Um…” He turned to Rey. “Is he old enough for the sex talk?”

Rey shrugged. “Why are you asking me?”

“I figured this was a parenting decision we make together.”

“Maybe not yet.”

BB-8 rolled over to position himself by a nearby tree. _“I am waiting here to protect Rey until danger passes. I will wait here.”_

Poe sighed. “So much for round two.”

***

“I think it’s time,” Poe said one afternoon while they were cuddled up in his quarters. “It’s time we tell everyone that we’re together. If you’re ready, of course.”

“You’re right,” Rey said, “We’ve been hiding this for too long. We’ll tell everyone at supper.”

“I hope Leia isn’t upset about me dating the resident Jedi.”

“Well,” Rey sighed, sitting up in bed. “There’s only one way to find out.”

They sat next to each other around the campfire that evening, eating fish and fruit and leftover rations as they waited for an opening to make their announcement.

When the conversation died down, Rey took Poe’s hand, and the two of them stood up until the entire Resistance was turned in their direction.

“So,” Rey said. “We have something we wanted to tell you.”

“Yes,” Poe said, taking on the authoritative tone of a general. “And we want to assure you that this will in no way affect either Rey’s Jedi training or my ability to lead.”

“Let me guess!” Leia yelled from across the campfire. “You’ve been doing the dirty all over base!”

Poe’s eyes widened in shock as everyone burst into laughter. “What!?”

“Dude,” Finn whispered to him. “ _Everyone_ knows.”


End file.
